Death And Joy
by 2Lonely4U
Summary: poems about death, love, and hate.


**Give Me Death!**

Give me Death, Give me death

Please put my lively body to rest,

this wicked world no longer,

my suffering no farther,

give me death, give me death.

This lonely road i've taken,

this lonely world ive breaken,

no more for me to screw up,

no more vows to rip up,

give me death give me death.

As i go to die,

and my body lies,

leave it their in place,

for me i need no space,

let me be,

so that everyone can see,

the lonely shell of me.

**This Road**

Oh this road ive taken,

this path by me was shaken,

my mistakes ive made,

this broken road ive paved,

till death i will be unsaved.

Passing along lifes road,

i veered off and cant get back on,

for people push us away,

and on that road we stay,

someone kind let us in,

i guess we have no friends.

I see a bright light,

it is the end of the road,

all by myself i stand,

noone to hold my hand,

so happy to reach deaths door,

wonder whats in store,

but i dont care let me inside,

since noone cared for my life.

**Deaths Door**

I come upon a dreary door,

nervously i knock on it,

i hear screams and anguish,

then i hear faint footsteps,

a nice voice said come in,

i open the door and go step inside,

The door closing behind me,

a man at a desk said welcome,

i say to him welcome to where,

and he says i am death,

you have died in life,

none of your friends cared for you.

Please sign this paper he said,

for i must know my people,

i grab a pin and he says no,

you must sign in blood,

for your friends pushed you away,

they didnt care for you,

they just wanted your number.

**Friends to Ashes**

Let it be,

for i need noone,

loneliness is fine,

since i have no friends of mine,

they all forsake me,

treat me like trash,

stupid reasons turned into ash.

Why be mad at me,

for i did nothing to you,

if you dont care to see me,

tell me so i can leave you,

this world i can say goodbye to,

for it is so cruel,

do you have any friends?

Mine left me behind,

i just turned and left,

soon i will be leaving,

this body of mine staying,

my soul venturing outwards,

soon to be six feet under,

please dont visit me,

for these ashes will not be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Friend?**

A friend is,

someone who helps you,

when your down they pick you up,

they dont treat you like trash,

they treat you like a treasure,

make you feel good,

make you feel wanted.

A friend is special,

being their for you,

value your friends,

for when you have none,

you wish for someone,

and that someone is a friend.

**True Love**

Many people find love,

is it true or is it fake,

some think it is true,

when it is fake,

then their is others,

when they think it's fake it's true.

You think you love someone,

you do all you can for them,

buy them things to make them happy,

and you hold their hands to show love,

but if it is fake love,

then it is all in vain,

for you will end up with a slap in the face.

When you find that special someone,

hold them tight and dont let go,

for you are lucky,

unlike people like us,

we find it hard to find love,

but someday our luck will change,

and our love will come to us,

and hopefully it is true love.

**The Bum**

As i sit along the road,

pondering where i will go,

waiting for a ride,

hopefully someone will provide,

but if they wont,

i guess i dont care,

for i will just walk.

No one provided a ride,

so here i am walking,

in the rain i am freezing,

but it dont matter im a bum,

no home for me to claim,

but im the only one to blame.

**Let it be**

let it be, let it be,

for their is no life in me,

my soul i hath sold,

im a shallow man,

no hope for me,

for i am doomed.

let me die in this place,

i am cursed,

soon i will die,

i can feel it in my bones,

i see the light,

but then it fades away,

did someone save me?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Life**

a man offered me a drink,

he said to me,

whats wrong son tell me all,

i explain to him my problems,

and he said he could help me,

desperate i am i agree.

wait a second sir,

can i get your name,

he laughs at me and says,

son im the devil,

and im taking you home,

for your problems are to bad,

no one in life can help you with them.

as i walk with the devil,

he brings me to a bridge,

i ask why we are here,

and he says this is the bridge of life,

if you jump you will die,

and if you dont you will survive.

**End of my Rope**

Im at the end of my rope,

barely holding on to it,

if i let go i will surely die,

someone please save me,

is anyone out their,

but no one cares,

for i am just a somebody.

Tired of waiting i let go,

this presence i feel,

something must have saved me,

i see this person in all white,

who is this i pondered,

this place is not hell.

This person saved me,

his name i did not ask,

for it was holy,

i could feel it,

it was jesus christ,

he has spared my life

I ask him why he saved me,

and he says,

son you are my child,

and i love you more than anything,

your life is more precious than any girl,

go on with life and live it up,

for it is to short to worry about things in the past.

**Talk to me**

why do people hold grudges,

i never figured that out yet,

i know im not faultless,

i make mistakes,

can't someone forgive me,

everyone makes mistakes.

go ahead and not talk to me,

i dont care i still love you,

even though you still hate me,

every second i was with you,

just you being their was enough,

but it was fun and now it is over

i tried so hard to make it work,

i miss you so much it hurts,

but it dont matter anymore,

life is better than you,

their is always someone else,

and soon that day will come.

**Better Than Me**

you are not better than me,

even though you think you are,

i got over you,

it took some time letting go,

but now i know who you were.

you were so mean to me,

not talking to me when we hung out,

doing things to make me mad,

never once did i say anything,

i just stood their smiling,

while my heart was dying.

dont worry about me,

for i dont worry about you,

you were mean,

and two can play that game,

come lets play it,

it'll be fun to see who wins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SunShine**

who am i,

many people say live your life,

well i lived it and it sucks,

everyday it gets worse,

my heart aches for you,

their is an empty whole where you left,

wish you'd come back and refill it.

but that is life,

you will never come back,

and i will never be the same,

for you were my only,

my one and only,

you were my sunshine.

**Calm**

the flowers have rotted,

the grass has died,

and so has my heart,

your eyes like water,

so pure and beutiful.

your wonderful smile,

i will never forget,

as me and you laughed,

your wonderful kisses,

i felt so calm around you,

you made me want to live forever.

now i want to die forever,

get out of this life,

somebody someone help me,

for i can never love again,

without a heart is love possible.

**Sun**

the sun has lost its brightness,

now it is all dark,

my heart used to be like the sun,

now it is dark like the night sky,

my flame was extinguished,

if only someone would light it.

when we split i lost my flame,

now i travel this world in darkness,

blind as a bat i travel,

looking for someone special,

someone special to light my world up again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beutiful**

you are beutiful never forget,

i've said it so many times,

but it seems like it never sticks,

never let anyone say your not,

for they are jealous and cruel,

leave those people behind,

for you have no need of them.

beutiful you are,

just to look upon you,

my heart melts away,

if i look any longer,

my body will melt,

for you are so hott,

always remember you are beutiful.

**Troubles**

why that lonely look on your face,

please tell me what is wrong,

i will help you through anything,

just grab my hand,

and i will pull you through your troubles.

im always here for you,

and you know that too,

we will make it through,

no matter what we have to do,

for we are a couple and i love you.


End file.
